Now You're Mine
by eatacupcake
Summary: They always seemed to find themselves on opposite sides of the battlefield, but it wasn't going to always end up like that. They'll eventually come clean about their feelings for each other. It just may take a while. One-shot. Slash. Guo Jia/Xu Shu


**A/N: I don't even know what this is, I just know it took me forever to write.**

**I kind of got the inspiration for this story from Dynasty Warriors 8 Wei's hypothetical route, and this is what became of it.**

**& ugh. My story with Lu Xun and Ling Tong will be put on hold because I have ****no clue what to write anymore.**

**I've been lazy. It'll get done eventually, but not any time soon.**

**But uh, besides that, I hope everything likes this and yep.  
**

**Warnings- M/M, sex, yaoi, slash, whatever you want to call it.**

**Disclaimer- All the characters and everything else belongs to Koei, I only own the story (if you could say that).**

**xoxo**

**Now You're Mine**

Guo Jia was silently watching, hidden by the shadows, as Cao Cao questioned Xu Shu about himself and his intentions. When Cao Cao mentioned that he had no use for someone with so little ambition and turned away, the blonde strategist turned away also, about to walk away, slightly disappointed. But then he stopped dead in his tracks and spun around when he heard the man tied up speak. He barely focused on the words, only catching that Xu Shu realized how insignificant he was to a conqueror and stating that he wanted to use his mind to bring the chaos to an end. Guo Jia's eyes were glued to the other man as he spoke and he could've sworn that he saw the strategist in green dart his eyes to his location. The blonde's breathing hitched and he grabbed his chest in pain, still recovering from his illness.

He groaned slightly, muffling it on his forearm but still attracting the attention of Jia Xu, who was also watching the scene unfold. The older strategist's head whipped around and when he finally saw the blonde, his eyebrows furrowed, but he spoke nonetheless. "Master Guo Jia, so nice of you to join us. Why don't you come greet Cao Cao's new strategist?" All of the other eyes were either searching for him or looking at him, excluding Xiahou Dun, who continued to look forward with his arms crossed over his chest. Xu Shu was now standing up, Cao Cao behind him who had cut the ropes free. Guo Jia seemed to have obviously missed a lot during his breathing struggles.

The taller Wei strategist slowly strutted over, coming out of the darkness and into the moonlight, stopping in front of his lord and the new strategist, bowing to both of them. He stayed quiet though, not exactly sure how to address the newcomer, especially since he was caught eavesdropping. Cao Cao broke the awkward silence. "Let's go everyone, back to the camp. It is time to celebrate our victory tonight!" This time he spoke directly to Xu Shu. "And also, to welcome the new strategist to our army."

Said strategist bowed his head. "Thank you, my lord," he murmured.

Then they all began their walk back.

xoxo

Everyone was thoroughly drunk. The only sober person was Xu Shu, who had decided to hold back some. He didn't want everyone to think that all he did was drink, but apparently it didn't really matter. _Everyone_ drank in Wei. He could only chuckle. The real big drinker in Shu was Zhang Fei, and that was _not _a very pretty sight. Although, when the strategist thought about it, he could reason with himself that some people weren't drinking just for the wine. They could be drinking because of something bigger.

And that was exactly what Guo Jia was doing at this very moment. He wanted to drink away his illness, the battles, the war, and especially to drink away the new strategist who was currently walking towards him. His eyes widened slightly and he quickly gulped down the half of glass of wine he was finishing up. How many had that been? He had lost count after 5. It wasn't usually like him to be so careless with his drinking, but it was a _special occasion. _He could do it for the time being.

Guo Jia felt warmth next to him and knew instinctively that Xu Shu had sat down beside him. He flinched away, the wine already clouding his mind and thoughts. He heard a slight laugh. "It seems as if you're as drunk as the rest of them, Master Guo Jia." The blonde balled his hand into a fist and aimed it at the pretty face next to him, only to have it stopped by a strong hand. "Oh, you're a violent drunk. Never could have assumed that." The shorter male struggled to release his hand and the other let it go immediately, not wanting to feed the fire.

"I'm not in the mood, Xu Shu," Guo Jia mumbled. Forget about being polite to the newbie, he was drunk and wanted to be left alone to mope. The other man arched a brow.

"Is this," he gestured to all of Guo Jia, meaning his drunken state, "because of your illness and almost dying?" He meant for it to be blunt. He had to be to be able to actually get an answer.

Unfortunately, he still didn't get one.

Guo Jia stood up immediately, looking the taller man right in the eye. "That is none of your business," he stated clearly, no room for arguments, but Xu Shu didn't seem to understand that.

As the blonde started to walk away, the brunette walked after him, walking side-by-side. He knew he shouldn't mess with a drunk, but a drunk usually spills their secrets. "But if we're going to be fighting together from now on, don't you think I deserve to know?"

Guo Jia stopped walking and Xu Shu walked in front of him and looked at him, waiting for an answer. He received a question instead. "Why do you want to know so badly?"

Golden irises stared into brown ones. After a moment, Xu Shu pulled his hood down and ran his fingers through his hair, breaking the eye contact and letting out a sigh. He didn't think about that, so he said the first thing that came to mind. "I want to know you." When it left his mouth, he knew it wasn't a lie.

Xu Shu looked back at Guo Jia and held eye contact again. The shorter male's tongue darted out and licked his wine-stained lips, watching as the other's eyes shifted to his lips, his own tongue doing the same. It was about this time that Guo Jia's chest decided to have another annoying spasm, making him end up clutching his clothes around the pain and wheezing horrifically. Xu Shu was by his side immediately so the blonde could lean on him while he tried to calm down some. The taller male had no idea what to do, so he just let it go by naturally.

Once everything was a little better, they realized the position they were in. Guo Jia had ended up fisting Xu Shu's robe. He hated these attacks. It made him feel weak and like everything was out of his control. He quickly backed away, however, when he felt Xu Shu slowly wrap his arms around the blonde's body. "S-sorry," the brunette stuttered, feeling like he had scared the other man. Said male only shook his head as he started walking towards his room again. _Looks like I'll have to ask him about his illness when he's sober_, the taller man thought to himself.

After a few minutes of silence while they walked through the halls of the castle, Guo Jia broke it. "Why are you following me?"

"I don't know where I'm supposed to stay," came the innocent response. Even in the drunken state the blonde was in, he knew that the free rooms were all the way on the other side of the castle, and they were already so close to his room anyway…

"You can stay in my room," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Xu Shu opened his mouth to argue. "But—" Guo Jia held up a hand and the other male snapped his mouth shut, afraid of being slapped or something because he already knew the blonde could be violent.

The shorter male lowered his hand and shrugged slightly. "We're almost to my room anyway. What's the point in making you walk around the whole entire castle?"

"Alright, but where can I sleep?" the brunette asked seriously.

"My bed, of course. I can take the couch. You are my guest, after all." Out of his peripheral vision, Guo Jia saw that the other opened his big mouth again, so he just waited for the disagreement he knew that was coming.

"But it's your room, not mine," Xu Shu started. "It would make sense for me to take the couch."

The blonde huffed. "Would you rather us both sleep in my bed, then?" he growled harshly.

The other man's eyebrows rose in surprise and he started mumbling under his breath incoherently. "But surely it would be uncomfortable—" he managed to say until he was interrupted.

"Then it's settled," the blonde agreed with himself, not paying any mind to the other's argument. "We'll sleep in my bed. It's a king size. We will have room, so if you don't touch me, I won't punch you." He turned to face his companion and held out his hand. "Agreed?"

Xu Shu took the time to notice that they had stopped in front of a door which he assumed led to the shorter man's bedroom. Then he turned to the other and saw his hand held out and realized what he had said. The brunette sighed. He wasn't some pervert who looked to get off easily. Sure, the blonde was good looking and all, but he wouldn't dare take advantage of the shorter man's drunken mind. Still… He shook the hand and nodded. "Agreed."

Guo Jia brought his hand to the door handle and pushed open the door, leading the taller man into the room. The brunette closed the door and when he turned around again to face the room, all he saw was the bareback of the shorter strategist. His face flushed a light pink and he walked towards the other side of the room, doing the same thing and undressing. He removed his weapon from his waist and leaned it against the couch. After that, he started undoing all the various ties that held his robe together, slipping it off and throwing it on the couch. He then worked on removing all of the armor he had underneath the clothing, taking that off and laying it next to the robe. Since he didn't have any night clothes, he would just have to sleep without a shirt on and just keep his regular pants on that he wears all of the time. Hopefully Guo Jia wouldn't mind.

Not like the taller man would have time to ask, considering that the blonde was already tucked in bed. Xu Shu could slightly see in the dim candlelight that the shorter male had his arms wrapped around his chest, in case of another attack. Even if that did happen, the taller man would be able to help, especially since they were going to be right next to each other all night. Xu Shu also wasn't a very deep sleeper. If anything was wrong, he would know it.

With that in mind, he got in bed, pulling the covers over his body with his back facing towards the other male, trying to forget about his presence for the time being.

xoxo

Xu Shu awoke to the sound of deep breathing. He panicked for a split second, until he remembered where he was at. He had turned over in his sleep and was now facing the other man, only thinking that he was just in a deep sleep. That was until he heard the sound of muffled groans. He shot up in bed and shook the blonde next to him, worried that something would happen to him.

When Guo Jia turned over, he had both hands scrunching his night shirt up, his eyes were wide open with fear and pain in them, and his eyebrows were furrowed. "What—" he tried to talk to the brunette, but he cut himself off with a whimper of pain.

"Is there anything I can do?" the brown orbed man asked, concern lacing his tone. The golden orbed male only shook his head and waited for his erratic breathing to calm down.

Once it had, he sighed. "Sorry for worrying you," he apologized quietly. "I thought it had gone away, but I guess not. I just need rest."

"You can't exactly get any when you're dying on your bed," the taller man breathed out. Then he quickly realized the severity of his words and he started spewing out apologizes, which only earned him a wave of a hand.

"It's quite all right," Guo Jia said honestly. "It's not like I'm not a downer about it too, every once in a while. I only wish that if I'm going to die, I want it over with instead of suffering like this."

Hearing those words, Xu Shu felt an immense amount of grief for the other man. He didn't voice it aloud though, and he changed the subject. "Is there anything I can get you or do for you?"

"Nothing at all, but I do have a question."

"Ask away."

"Why are you in my bed without a shirt on?" the blonde questioned seriously. "We didn't… do anything, right?"

The brunette's eyes widened at the suggestive comment and he ran his fingers through his hair. "You don't remember what happened last night?" It was more like a few hours ago, considering it was several more hours until sunrise.

Guo Jia sat up in bed instantly when he heard the man's question. "Oh no, we did do something," he mumbled out, covering his eyes in the crook of his elbow. "But wait," he removed his arm and sat there for a moment. "I don't feel anything… Did I—" his words were muffled by a hand covering his mouth.

"Stop talking," the taller man said. "You and I did absolutely nothing, so quit worrying. Why would we, anyway?" he managed out a fake chuckle.

The shorter strategist swatted away the hand and raked his eyes over the other man's toned body. "I don't know about you, but looking at you shirtless is getting me—" a hand covered his mouth again.

"I said stop talking, didn't I?" He received a slight nod. "I'm going to remove my hand now." He did. "Now, can you please go get me a shirt so you can quitlooking at me like that?"

xoxo

Ever since that night happened in Guo Jia's bedroom a month ago, the two of them have been mostly inseparable. Xu Shu never bothered to ask where he could stay and he was also concerned for Guo Jia's health, so he stayed in his room every night. The blonde's chest was hurting him less frequently and the brunette knew that. He had an easy time convincing himself that the shorter strategist, sooner or later, would no longer need him.

Xu Shu had to admit that he'd taken a liking to the other Wei strategist. He adored the other's carefree personality and he longed to be like that. He also loved the way the blonde acted around him, like as if he were the only person on the face of the earth. He felt special when he would receive the shorter man's attention, but then it would all come crashing down when Jia Xu came around and decided to drag the blonde away for some strategic devices, as if Xu Shu himself wasn't even considered a strategist. That always had him burning with jealously on the inside, but on the outside, he kept up his normal façade.

But then one day, he thought they were doing something else, something a little more than strategy related, when he decided to ask if he could come along. Jia Xu only answered with, "It's a big strategy deal that Cao Cao himself has come up with and wants Guo Jia's opinion on it." Then he had looked to the side at the said strategist and smirked slightly, making a grin light up the blonde's face. He had given a half-hearted 'see you around' to Xu Shu, who already knew the oldest strategist was lying as soon as the sentence left his mouth, especially after the look that Guo Jia shared with him.

He never had a chance to talk to the shorter man about it, but he couldn't exactly worry about that right now, considering how he had a task at hand which he was paying zero attention to. A group of Wei officers were in a small garrison and Xiahou Dun had just arrived to tell them why they were there.

"Alright people," the one-eyed man started seriously, "Lord Cao Cao wants us to do a mock battle for the one that's coming up against Wu and Shu at Chibi." A few mouths opened and the man speaking knew exactly what for. "And before any of you can be smart, yes, I realize that there are no ships or water around here, so you're going to have to suck it up." He unraveled a scroll with the team information on it. "For Team 1, the commander will be Dian Wei.

"Now, before I give out the rest of the officers, just let me tell you, 4 per team. We want this to be short. For the rest of Team 1, it will be Guo Jia, Cao Pi, and Zhang He." Upon hearing his name, Zhang He started going on about how he'll bring grace and beauty to this 'faulty battle'. "Anyway," Xiahou Dun continued, "Team 2 commander will be Xu Zhu, and the rest will be Yue Jin, Li Dian, and Xu Shu," he finished and rolled the scroll back up. "No exceptions for the team layout. Please, don't actually hurt each other to where one of you bleeds to death. You may use strategies if you wish, just don't go all out and use a fire attack. We still need this arena," he pretty much covered the rules for this, so he shrugged and started walking towards the middle of the field. "Team 2; go to the opposite end of the battlefield. I'll start the battle shortly."

"Alright, Yue Jin!" Li Dian shouted in joy and slapped his friend on the back. The scarred man grinned and scratched the back of his neck. They both started walking down to where they needed to be.

Xu Shu was lost in his own thoughts, trailing behind the pair, wondering how he got stuck with them. Then Xu Zhu came up to him and started asking him about what kind of strategy they should use if any, causing the two in front of them to look back, waiting for a response. The strategist sighed. _This is going to be a long battle, _he thought. "Well, because of how small our numbers are, a frontal assault should be enough. Xu Zhu, you'll need to be on the defensive considering how we need you to make it out unharmed the most," he ran his fingers through his hair. "Someone needs to stay here with him in case he gets overwhelmed."

"I'll do it," Li Dian volunteered. "I can protect him while you two claim us victory." Yue Jin and Xu Shu both nodded.

"Does it sound like a plan to you, Xu Zhu?" Yue Jin asked.

"It sure does!" the big man said happily. "This battle will be easy with Xu Shu with us!"

"Also, Guo Jia will most likely be planning a pincer attack," the strategist said. "One officer will come out from the left and right side of the base while the other will come out in the middle. One of them will be heading here," he gestured to the garrison they were in. "Yue Jin, you intercept the one headed for us while Xu Zhu and Li Dian can take the one headed here." He got nods from the other members. A few moments late, they all heard a gong sound, signaling the fight to begin.

"Good luck, guys," Li Dian encouraged, "though I'll doubt you'll need it!"

"Thanks, you too," Yue Jin nodded.

Xu Shu and Yue Jin charged out of the camp with their weapons in hand. In the distance, both of them saw black specks coming out of the opposite camp. One of them went into the forest and Xu Shu knew for a fact it was heading towards them.

"Did you see the one that went in there?" the taller man pointed to the thick forest. He received a nod. "Go after him. He's headed toward us, no doubt."

"You can count on me!" Yue Jin quickly ran to intercept the officer while Xu Shu kept running towards the base which was slowly coming more into focus.

Once he was close enough, he could finally tell who was standing there, waiting for him. Guo Jia. He slowed to a jog and wondered why the blonde man put himself on the front lines. And why no one had attacked the brunette yet. _Don't tell me my pincer attack idea was wrong_. _That would mean that the rest of the officers are on their way to the camp… _He frowned and he was already concerned for the rest of his teammates.

When he was close to the blonde for talking distance without shouting, the shorter strategist spoke first. "Well, well. It looks like we're on opposite sides of a battle once again." A smirk was present on his lips. He had his scepter planted on the ground, under his left arm, with it leaning into his side, and an orb in his right hand. He was throwing it up in the air and catching it. Before the other man could utter a word, he had spoken again. "Think fast!" and he threw the orb at the taller man.

xoxo

"'Think fast', that's very funny," Xu Shu scoffed. "I could have died."

Guo Jia bursted out in laughter from his position in his bed. "You should have seen your face! I bet you really thought I was going to kill you, didn't you?" When he quit laughing, he had to grab his chest. All this laughing wasn't good for his health. "Sorry your team lost, though."

The taller man sighed. "Don't be. I'm inexperienced compared to you."

Xu Shu needed to talk to Guo Jia about Jia Xu. Jealousy was eating him alive at this point, but seeing his friend's happy face made him feel guilt, as well. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, or come off as clingy or protective. But if he didn't ask about it then he'll never know. The most confusing part about it all is that he doesn't know why he's feeling like this. Normally, he wouldn't care, but when it came to the blonde, he doesn't want anyone else near him. Maybe he actually… _likes _him.

Shaking his head, Xu Shu grabbed a blanket off the bed and made his way toward the couch. Now wasn't the best time to talk about this, and if he's lucky, Guo Jia won't notice that he's not going to sleep in the bed.

How he had hoped that so much.

"What are you doing?" Guo Jia asked with disappointment clear in his tone. The taller male looked towards the shorter and bit his lip. It's now or never.

He walked over and sat at the end of the bed on Guo Jia's side. He looked in golden irises that had confusion written in them and sighed again. "So, you know how Jia Xu randomly drags you away when you're with me for 'important strategies'?" He received a slight nod of the head and a raised eyebrow. "What do you always do that's so important that even I can't attend?" The blonde was smart enough to know what the brunette was hinting at, so he immediately interjected.

"It's nothing at all what you think," the shorter man reassured. "He just likes to be secretive for reasons beyond me. We really are talking about strategy."

"Then why aren't I involved?"

"He needs to observe how you are as a strategist first, like I did to him. It's a Wei tradition, kind of," Guo Jia explained. "Why? Are you jealous?" A smirk painted his lips.

Xu Shu's eyes widened and his cheeks turned light pink. He turned his head away and mumbled out, "Of course not."

"You are!" Guo Jia chuckled. "You always blush and turn away when you get all embarrassed. It's just so adorable." His eyes were half-lidded by this point and Xu Shu was looking at him once again, eyes even wider because he's seen this reaction before.

"No," the taller male said firmly. He got quickly off of the bed when he saw Guo Jia lick his lips, making Xu Shu, in turn, bite his. It's becoming so hard to resist the other man, but should he? He wants to know what Guo Jia's lips taste like and what he feels like. He wants to have him now, and always, but it's not like he can just say that.

The blonde broke him out of his thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" He was already where Xu Shu was on his bed, sitting on his knees, looking at the brunette. Said man turned and met glassy golden orbs with his brown ones.

"You," he answered honestly.

"What do you want?"

"You."

"Then why haven't you done—mmph" he was interrupted by a needy kiss.

The kiss was sudden but neither cared. Guo Jia wrapped his arms tightly around Xu Shu's neck and played with the brunette hair while the taller man lifted the smaller body up against his as he moved to get on the bed. When they were finally settled, the brunette was hovering above the blonde with their lips not even an inch apart. "What are we doing?" Guo Jia breathed out.

"No idea, but is this what you want?" Xu Shu only managed to get that part out before the man below him pulled him back for a kiss, taking that as a yes.

He gently nipped on the other man's bottom lip before prodding the lips with his tongue, which was given no hesitation to access the blonde's mouth. The battle for dominance was quickly won by the brunette. The shorter man wrapped his legs around the other's waist and was in a hurry to remove his own shirt until the taller male broke the kiss, grabbed his wrists and held them above his head. "I want to take this slow, okay? I'm in no rush to finish this," he said huskily. How he still had will power was the last thing on the pair's mind.

"F-fine, but I want you to—" Guo Jia cut himself off with a whimper when he felt lips attach themselves to his jawline. He shook his head slightly and started again, with more confidence. "I want you to… to take me and not leave me hanging."

"As if I wasn't going to do it anyway," the brunette rolled his eyes. "But I will."

His lips went lower and softly nibbled on the other's neck, making a mark and then kissing it. Guo Jia giggled slightly and switched their position to where he was on top. He reattached their lips and kissed the man below him slowly, only their mouths moving together, savoring the flavor, until he broke it once again, allowing his lips to move along the jaw. It was just about this time when there was a knock on the door.

"Guo Jia? It's Cao Cao. I was hoping we could talk for a bit," the Wei lord's voice cut through the air, causing Xu Shu to growl lowly and Guo Jia to sigh.

"Just a moment, my lord," he called back to the older man. He rolled off of the taller man beneath him and padded to the door, opening it slightly and slipping out, keeping it cracked. He eyed his lord in front of him and had to refrain from sighing again. He could be doing more… _important _things right now, but he can't deny his lord something. That wouldn't look good.

"Ahh," Cao Cao started, observing the nightclothes that the blonde had on, "I see you were getting ready for bed. I hope now's a good time to talk?"

Guo Jia nodded. "Of course, my lord. Nothing was interrupted." He heard a snort come from inside his room and he glanced back in it, noticing how Xu Shu moved from the bed back to the couch, getting in a comfortable position. The blonde rolled his eyes and shut the door, looking back at Cao Cao. "What is it you want to talk about?"

The lord smiled slightly and started walking towards his bedroom, waving Guo Jia to come along with him. "I'll explain on the way to my chambers." The younger man breathed out slowly and followed obediently.

xoxo

Xu Shu was still wide awake by the time Guo Jia came back to his room a good while later. The blonde could tell by the way the other man was breathing that he wasn't asleep yet, so he spoke quietly when he was lying down in bed.

"I need to talk to you."

"Well," the taller man started, "I need to talk to you, also."

"You go first."

"I think I should get my own room."

The golden eyed man smeared a hand across his face. "Did Cao Cao speak with you about it?"

"He may have… mentioned something at one point," the brunette lied slightly. "He only said that you're illness was getting better and that you didn't need me to look after you anymore."

"Do you think that's true?"

"Do I? Yes."

"My illness may be getting better, but it doesn't mean I want you to _leave_."

Xu Shu sat up from the couch and faced the blonde, staring at the side of his head. "What do you mean by that?"

Feeling eyes on him, Guo Jia sat up as well and looked back at the taller man, scratching the back of his neck. "I mean a bunch of things. I enjoy your company. You're a good person with great potential and you are extremely intelligent. You're probably one of the best strategists that Cao Cao has had."

Xu Shu blushed a little at the words, but wasn't done interrogating the other male. "There's more than that to the story."

Guo Jia shrugged, turning his head away and lying back down, facing away from the brunette. "I—I like you as a person. I like your personality. I don't know—" he cleared his throat. Why was he so nervous to tell the other man he liked him? "I like _you._" The next thing he knew, he felt the bed dip in. He turned over and came face-to-face with Xu Shu, who was sitting on his knees, with a gentle smile on his lips.

The brunette brushed back several stray blonde hairs away from the other's face and grabbed the back of his neck softly. "I like you, too," he murmured against the lips in front of his, not giving the other a chance to speak when he kissed him. It was different than the last one, whereas it was in the heat of the moment. This one was as if it was planned, but it still shocked the blonde, whose eyes widened, but then closed them shortly after he started kissing back.

Xu Shu pulled back slightly, breath hitching when he saw the other's face. Golden irises were bright with energy, cheeks slightly tinted pink, lips already kiss swollen, blonde hair in disarray, and a huge grin plastered on the red lips. A small smile painted its way onto the brunette's features. "You're beautiful," he admired.

He grabbed the blonde's shirt tightly but gently, slowly pulling him up to where they were exactly face-to-face, and kissed him again, placing his hands on thin hips. Guo Jia smiled and climbed in the brunette's lap, who had switched positions and was now sitting crisscross, still engaged in the kiss. The taller man moved his hands to the small of the blonde's back, pushing their bodies together, earning a quiet moan from the smaller male.

Once Guo Jia was situated in the brunette's lap, with his knees touching the other's hips, he wrapped an arm around the broad shoulders and used his other hand to mess with the hem of the other's night shirt, occasionally sliding his fingertips against the skin. Xu Shu softly groaned into the kiss, breaking it to trail his lips down the other's neck. "You little tease," he breathed the words out onto the pale skin he was nipping at, feeling the blonde shiver slightly from the warm rush of air.

The smaller man let out a breathy chuckle. "You wanted it slow, so that's what you're going to get." A smirk appeared on his lips when Xu Shu let out an annoyed grunt. Said frustrated man decided to get payback, his lips moving to lower down the other man's neck to his collarbone, his hands traveling upwards to play with the other man's nipples through his nightshirt, causing the blonde to gasp. "That's… not fair. I didn't do that," he pouted slightly.

"But who's to say you didn't deserve it?" the brunette said, a smirk now playing at his lips, as he nudged at the blonde's shirt, signaling he wanted to take it off. Guo Jia complied, and allowed Xu Shu to do so. The taller man stripped him of his shirt, and pushed him down to the mattress.

Xu Shu, now on top of the blonde, started to kiss him. Guo Jia wrapped his legs around the other man's hips, moving his hands to the other's back, gripping the shirt in his hands and pulling it off the larger torso. Breaking the kiss, he looked into brown orbs, noticing they were clouded with lust, but still shining brightly nonetheless. Keeping eye contact, the blonde lifted his hips upwards a small amount but still grazing the ones above him. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, back arching off of the bed and fingers digging into the sheets when he applied more pressure to his grinding, barely registering the growl that the other man let out.

Guo Jia opened his eyes, however, and looked back at the brunette when he felt strong hands grip his waist. Xu Shu roughly grinded down on the hips below him, while bending down and nibbling on one of the smaller man's pink nipples. The blonde started to pant slightly, grasping brown locks in between his fingers, trying to control the outburst he knew he was going to have if the other man didn't take him soon.

"Fengxiao," Xu Shu groaned out, moving faster against the other's hips. He glanced at the man below him and furrowed his eyebrows. Guo Jia looked like he was about to burst at any second. "H-hey, are you all right?" the brunette asked, concern lacing his tone.

The blonde blushed a faint pink and looked into brown irises. "I'm tired of waiting," he whispered. "I want you to take me _now._"

Xu Shu blinked at the bluntness, but then smiled. "As you wish." He moved to sit on his knees in between the other man's legs, trailing his hands down the smaller body, stopping at the waistband of the pants. He pulled them torturously slow off of long legs, causing the blonde to huff quietly. Once those pants were removed, the brunette worked on removing his, noticing how Guo Jia made to stroke his own member, but Xu Shu swatted the hand away when he was done removing his own offending article of clothing. "There will be plenty of time for that, don't worry." The smaller male could only nod. "But, um…" the taller strategist started hesitantly, "is there anything for, you know, preparation?"

Guo Jia outstretched his arm towards a nightstand, opening the drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube, handing it towards the man above him. He was unusually quiet, and it caught the other's attention. "Are you nervous?" the brunette asked.

"A—A little," the other responded. "I haven't exactly _not _done anything like this before, but it usually wasn't _me _being screwed up the ass," he said it so bluntly and without hesitation, which, in turn, made Xu Shu's eyes widen. He let out a small breath.

"I'll be gentle, I promise," he whispered sincerely to the smaller man, who only smiled, golden orbs lighting up slightly.

Xu Shu dipped three of his fingers in the lube, moving them downwards to the other's entrance. "Try and relax, all right?" He gently prodded a finger into the opening, slipping it in immediately, up to the knuckle. He glanced at the blonde and saw that he was staring back at him, no sign of pain in his expression. The brunette took that moment to pay attention to the other's cock, gripping it in his other fist, engulfing it in one go, while pressing another finger into the tight hole. Guo Jia's breath hitched and he tightly grabbed the pillow below his head in both hands, letting out a low groan. The response caused the brunette to suck slower, teasing the blonde, but he moved his fingers through the tight heat faster, adding a third one quickly.

The man writhed with pleasure as he pulled Xu Shu up and kissed him slowly, savoring the flavor of his pre-cum on the tongue of the taller man. Said man pulled his fingers out of the body beneath him, breaking the kiss in order to lather his own erect cock with lube, rubbing it against the other's pink hole. "Are you ready?" he whispered softly. Receiving a slight nod, he gently pushed the head into the hot cavern, already about to cum from the tightness. He stopped moving, however, to let the blonde get used to it. He leaned down and captured the smaller man in a kiss to distract them both from the immense pleasure and pain. He continued to push in when he felt like he was going to explode, receiving a pained grunt, but swallowing it with his mouth.

Xu Shu stopped when he was all the way in, allowing the other to calm down. Their tongues battled for dominance, not breaking it even when Guo Jia rolled his hips forward after what felt like an eternity. The brunette pulled out slowly, but thrust back in quickly, repeating this several times until the blonde was rocking with him. That made him break the kiss and stare at the man beneath him as he thrust in and out swiftly, their breaths mingling together along with the hot air of the room.

"Y-Yuanzhi," the smaller man groaned out, reattaching their lips as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Xu Shu decided to grab Guo Jia's member and fist it, tugging it in time with his thrusts. The blonde tried to hold back as best he could, but losing it when the brunette left his lips and trailed them down to his nipples. He grasped brown locks in between his fingers and thrust upwards sharply, moaning out loudly when his seed covered the hand still jerking him off and his stomach.

The tightness around his cock was even more unbearable when Guo Jia released, causing Xu Shu to cum into the heat, letting out a low growl in his throat. He slipped out his slowly growing flaccid member and collapsed tiredly next to the other man, who broke the silence. "Does this mean I have the honor to call you mine?"

Xu Shu chuckled, kissing the sweaty blonde hair and pulling the smaller body into his own. "As long as that means I can do the same."

"Of course."

"Then let's go to sleep, Fengxiao."

"Agreed, Yuanzhi."


End file.
